


The Bridge

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Series: Role Playing Fanfiction [17]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Starscream plays both Megatron and Optimus and comes out scathed, but alive.





	The Bridge

Starscream never felt so duplicitous as when he was lying in one of his lovers’ berths. It wasn’t that he was guilty for doing it, oh no, quite the contrary. He was a survivor, and looked out for himself. He had a thousand different contingency plans if something went wrong and a million exits. Being the charge dump for the leader of both factions was simply one of many. Optimus would never harm him. Megatron would never kill him. He would survive.

But this… this he hadn’t expected.

Yet here he was, staring at the results of a pregnancy test. A positive test. He was sparked... and he had no idea who the Sire was. Megatron had started using sparks, so he had convinced Optimus to do the same. Honestly he didn't like the idea of having Megatron's sparkling. A sparkling with Optimus' sweet personality was much more appealing than one with Megatron's temper. Still he knew that regardless of the Sire he would love his child.

He stood in front of the mirror and closed his optics, triggering his spark chamber to open. When he opened them he saw a single, pale blue sparklet orbiting his own. There was no way to tell who the Sire was.

He was fragged. Well and truly fragged. What was he supposed to do now? If he went and told Megatron the good news, then the child came out with a facemask and a Convoy alt-mode, he would be slagged, and probably the child with him. If he went to Optimus and told him, then the child was born with a tank's cannon and grey plating, he was equally fragged for different reasons. The Prime would never look at him the same way again.

What could he do? Megatron was dangerous, but... telling Optimus the truth... He groaned. Telling Optimus the truth might be his best option... which spoke volumes about how terrible the other options were.

...Or he could leave. Go away for awhile, at least until the sparkling was born. Then, he would surely know which mech had sired it, and be able to plan accordingly.

That honestly wasn't a great option either. Still... he needed to keep his sparkling safe, and being with the wrong mech when it was born could spell disaster depending on who it was. However, he needed to be able to leave without being looked for, so that posed another problem.

Fortunately, Optimus solved the problem of transport for him when he led an attack on a Decepticon hangar. It was child's play to hide one of the long-range shuttles away where it wouldn't be found and to stock it fully. Starscream had credits, he had a fortune, if he gathered it into one place, really. He had been setting up small bank accounts and letting his interest collect on other worlds since the war began.

Megatron solved the problem of pursuit when he led a raid on an energon refinement operation. Plenty of highly explosive materials everywhere. A mech caught up in one might never be found when the noise and thunder was over.

He disappeared like he had never been there, seeking refuge to wait until his sparkling was born.

Optimus and his Autobots responded to the raid on the energon refinement rig and a battle ensued. Megatron sought him out, as he always did, and soon they were wrestling and writhing together, each trying to find leverage and purchase. Meanwhile, Optimus caught a flash of red, white, and blue out of the corner of his optic and saw him straying close to a dangerously overloaded line.

He gasped. "Starscream!" he cried before he could think to stop himself. Megatron looked as well. "Get away from-" The line exploded.

The Convoy and the tank scrambled as one as the impact faded. The line, and everything around it, had been vaporized. A trench had been cut through the floor by the force of the blast.

"Starscream!”

Megatron examined the blast area. "So... The little Glitch finally went and did it."

"What are you talking about, Megatron?"

"He's gone, Prime. I don't see why you care. No one will miss him." Megatron looked over the mess of the refinement operation with distaste. "And he took our spoils with him. Decepticons! Retreat!"

Optimus was silent as they left and bowed his helm. "I will," he whispered.

Later, Megatron punched the wall of his washracks, crumbling the tile beneath his fists. "Damn you, Starscream... I thought you had more sense." He whispered to the water as it poured down, drowning his words.

Meanwhile, Starscream had flown up out of the explosion and made haste to reach his hidden shuttle, firing it up and making his getaway before anyone would think to scan the skies.

He sighed once they were away. "We're safe, little one. You're safe."

Little did he know, a red visor had caught the flash of his shuttle's drives, and a quiet mind went about puzzling the shuttle out.

Starscream's sparklet was active and healthy. He drew deeply from Starscream's energy reserves and gobbled up all of the affection Starscream willingly volleyed at him.

He grew and grew until at least he was impatient to emerge, wriggling and kicking.

By then, Starscream had "acquired" a light freighter and was running small cargoes between organic worlds, untouched by the Cybertronian war. "Yes, yes... It will be soon, little one." He assured his heavy sparkling.

His sparkling seemed to love storms, so he already knew that the word had to be part of their name.

It was during a storm that the emergence finally started. Starscream was unloading a cargo in a small, open hangar when the rains came tumbling down on his plating. Cursing, he pushed the rest of the cargo into the shelter built for it and settled with the buyer before rushing inside to give in to his instinctual desire to let his armor open and to hold his sparkling.

He panted as it slowly emerged, heavy, larger, and with large, laid back wings, laying down his back.

He bit back a whine as the sparkling kicked free of his frame and flopped onto the bed, its pod breaking open slowly and the child inside wiggling its way out.

It was blue offset by silver with golden-red optics like himself and chirped and squeaked before sneezing and starting to cry for his Carrier.

Starscream pulled the sparkling to him and kissed his helm. He was a Sire, a strong and beautiful little mechling.

"Hello, my little one. My little... Stormdancer."

Stormdancer cuddled into his Carrier's warmth and Starscream opened his cockpit, letting his baby take an energon line and fuel himself. As he did that, Starscream ran his servos over his child, looking for transformation kibble. Aside from the obvious wings, he had tires on his shoulders and pedes and... Treads. Treads on his legs and beneath his wings... And a nub that felt suspiciously like a cannon on his back.

"A... a quad changer? Then... they're BOTH your sire. Oh boy..."

How had this even happened? He had never heard of this before... But it seemed life was determined to frag him over.

The sparkling grew like a Seekerlet, and Stormdancer loved to sing. He would sit and hold his pedes as he sang and sang, and Starscream adored every second of it.

Slowly, Starscream became content with Stormdancer, and their peaceful life. They had escaped, from the pointless war, from both Sires, and from Cybertron. They would survive.  
Little did they know who was coming for them.

Stormdancer was running and talking, a lot, and just learning to fly when a ship came to their little home on a planet once allied to Cybertron, a simple planet but nice enough that they had settled there. "Cawwy, wook!" he said, pointing into the sky.

Starscream laughed, chasing his sparkling and drew up beside him. "What do you see, Storm?"

"Ship, Cawwy! See?" He looked where his son was pointing. It was two ships. Two very familiar ships.

His energon ran cold and he snatched his child up. "Storm, you need to listen and do what Carrier says, all right?" He turned and began flying back for their cottage, hurrying.

"O-Otay. Why scawed?" he asked, starting to tremble. His Carrier was never scared, so it frightened the little one.

"It's going to be okay, little one. We just need to make sure the mechs on those ships don't find us, okay?" He landed outside the cottage and began packing in a hurry, grabbing only the things he couldn't live without and keeping a firm grip around Storm.

"But Cawwy-" "Stormdancer, listen to me. Those are very bad mechs."

Stormdancer quietly clutched his Carrier. "Who?"  
His question was answered when the ships landed almost on top of their cottage. They were out of time. Starscream pulled open a trapdoor in the floor and dropped inside. The cottage was built on this clifface for a reason. There was a deceptively large cavern right beneath it where Starscream's shuttle was kept, ready, just in case.

He hurried for the ship as the door was discovered. A light blue streak blocked the way. "Hey, Screamer, how's it goin'?" "Out of my way, Blurr!"

"No can do, Screamy." The annoyingly fast racer replied. "You ran away for a reason, and Prime wants to know why. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." He spoke like a machine gun.

Stromdancer whimpered. "Cawwy. scawed." "Hmm? Aww, cute little fella you got there. Sorry if I scared you, little guy. I won't hurt you."

Starscream took advantage of the distraction. He hadn't lost any of his combat reflexes and he smashed Blurr's helm into the wall, knocking him out. "It's all right, Stormy. We'll be all right."

yet it had been just long enough for others to arrive, and he was quickly cut off again. "No. Let me pass!" Autobots and Decepticons both now barred his way, and he couldn't let them start firing with Stormdancer here.

"Starscream." Optimus Prime's servo fell on his arm. "Get out of the firing zone." He pulled the Seeker away as Megatron charged towards them.

Starscream stumbled, and Stormdancer dropped from his arms. He hit the ground and rolled a bit. "CAWWY!!!" he bawled, and all mechs froze, Megatron and Optimus skidded to avoid the sparkling.

Starscream dove for his sparkling at the same time that Megatron reached for him. Optimus, ever the obstacle, grabbed the warlord's wrists and strained, forcing them up and away.

Stormdancer sat there on the ground, holding his helm as he sobbed. "Owwie!" Starscream reached him and picked him up.

"Get out of the way, Prime!" Megatron growled. He had seen the treads and cannon. "That sparkling is mine!"

 

Starscream knew he had no choice now. "No! He's BOTH of yours!"

The Autobots and Decepticons went silent, stunned, and both combatants looked down at him as he cradled Storm.

The tires on his shoulders, and a slot where a mask was no doubt forming on his little face. The signs were there, parts from both of them. The two leaders stepped back and looked at each other.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." The terrified Seeker's glossa had come loose. "It wasn't on purpose! But I- I have no excuse. It's my fault, I know that, but he's innocent. Punish me if you have to, just let him live."

"Punish you? Starscream,... you were just trying to survive. I... I see that now," Optimus said.

Megatron huffed. "...I wouldn't harm a Carrier." He growled. "What kind of monster do you think I am?"

Starscream laughed almost hysterically as the other soldiers stared at the three in the middle and the sparkling.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Optimus released Megatron's wrists now that he was sure he wouldn't continue his assault and bent to check on Starscream. "Ratchet!"

The medic pushed his way through the crowd. "What is it, Optimus?"

"Check on the sparkling, please. I think his wings are bruised." The Prime explained.

He approached the Seeker and sparkling. "Starscream, may I check him?" Because Stormdancer's wings were so long and laid down his back he hit and hurt them quite easily.

Starscream reluctantly let the medic take his child and stumbled to his pedes. "...What now?"  
Optimus looked at Megatron. "...Good question."


End file.
